The More You Hate, The More You Love
by ThatGeekFromTatooine
Summary: AU: Annabeth Chase is the popular, beautiful, smart girl in MS High. Percy Jackson is the shy, solitary, water lover loser of MS High who likes Annabeth. Annabeth hates Percy and bullies him, but then soon realizes that she actually likes Percy. Will Percy's old feelings for Annabeth return, or will he forget her? Will Annabeth like him in time before another girl takes him away?
1. The Bully

**CHAPTER 1**

_The Bully_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard he has a huge crush on you." Thalia tells me as she points at Percy Jackson. Thalia is my best friend, but she teases me always. We were at the cafeteria, eating our lunch. Pizza and soup, as always. It's Manhattan Science High School, and you'd expect something a little more decent. I never liked Pizza.<p>

I look over at Percy Jackson's table. He was alone. What. A. Total. Loser.

I guess you would call me a bully. But look at him. He's sitting by himself at his own table, eating on his own. Nobody would be friends with him. Because he's a loser. I mean, look at him. His clothes are hand-me-downs. His black hair is messy. He couldn't even afford to get decent shoes.

Look at me. I'm pretty, smart and popular. Compared to him, I'm a lot better. And now there are rumors that he has a crush on me? It's probably true. I _am _pretty. But I totally don't want a guy like him. He's shy, solitary and less talkative. He's not even smart at all. Not my type really.

And it burns my head how people say things about us. He's the reason my friends are teasing me always. Because he has a huge crush on me. Luckily I can change that.

"Oooooohhhhhh…." Thalia adds with a teasing sound. "I sense you return the feelings he has for you, Annabeth." What? That's just plain wrong.

"What? Ew, no. Me and a guy like him? Uh-uh." I reply. "Never in a million years I would be with Percy Jackson. Never."

"I think it's your pretty blonde hair that's got Mr. Percy all riled up." Thalia teases with a happy tone in her voice. "Besides…." Thalia pauses then looks and examines Percy. "He's not bad…. Sort of. And you need a date for the dance."

The Dance. The Dance of October, I remembered. It was a ball in our school, and I still have yet to find a date.

"I don't. But I don't plan on going with Percy Jackson! That's for sure." I told her. Those last seven words I spoke were loud enough that the entire cafeteria heard. Even Percy Jackson.

Thalia looked around the cafeteria, then whispered at me. "You might wanna lower you voice, Annabeth. The _guy _heard."

"I know." I replied.

I've had enough. Everyone in class has been teasing me back and forth about Percy Jackson. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT. You know what? I'll just ignore the guy. He doesn't have a chance with me no matter how much he likes me.

The bad news was: Everyone in the cafeteria was now in the impression that I wanted to go with Percy Jackson to the dance. AS IF.

* * *

><p>School was over. I open my locker and put in my books. I had no homework tonight, which meant I was free for the day. As I locked my locker, Thalia came running up to me, with books in her hands. She stops in front of me, panting to catch her breath. She's been running a lot.<p>

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just got a date for the dance!" Thalia squealed.

That was surprising. Thalia got a date for the dance already? That quick. I have to give her some credit. But I gotta ask who she got as a date first.

"That's great, but who is it?" I asked again.

"You might not like him." She replies.

"Maybe. But I gotta know WHO first. Just tell me."

"He's cute, not really _that _handsome. But cute. He's a good person, and he…. Uh…. Kind of walks funny."

NO WAY. I know exactly who that is.

"Grover? Grover Underwood? That's your date for the dance?" I almost shouted.

Grover Underwood. I gotta admit, like Thalia said, he isn't handsome, but he's cute. He was tall and had a little beard in his chin (which he shaved, now it's gone) and was a good person. Average Popularity. Not a big time popular guy, but not a loser, either. Thalia could've done better though.

"Well, he's okay. But you could've done better, though." I replied.

Thalia frowned.

"Oh, like you have a date for the dance." She replied sarcastically.

She pondered her own question for a bit.

"How about….. Luke Castellan?"

Luke Castellan. I'll tell you what I like about him. He was handsome, tall, muscular, had sandy blond hair. He was charming. His physical looks were every girl's dream. I hate to admit it, but he's the most handsome guy I've ever seen in my entire life. Now, I'll tell you what I don't like about him. He's a jerk. He's had 4 or 5 (I lost count) girlfriends by now. Every time he breaks up with the previous, it's because he was caught cheating on her with the current. He also has a HUGE crush on Thalia. He's handsome, but REALLY not my type. He's in the football team and he's your typical dumb jockey. I would die rather than go to the dance with him, honestly.

"Hell, no. Wait. I sense a pattern here." I reply.

Then I realize why Thalia chose Grover as her partner.

"That's why you chose Grover. To avoid going to the dance with Luke!" I told her.

It was pretty obvious. Luke was stalking Thalia ever since she stepped foot in this school. Thalia's attire was always punk rock, which maybe what turned on Luke on her.

"If you tell any of our friends, I swear…." Thalia was making threats now.

"If I tell any one of them. I swear I'll give you the order to kill me." I replied. That's why we were the best of friends.

Thalia stopped talking then turned around facing the other direction. Then she saw something like a ghost, which sent a chill up her spine. She hurried toward me and whispered something.

"Incoming." she says.

I didn't know what she was talking about, then I faced in the direction she was looking at.

It was Percy Jackson. With his books. Coming towards me.

He stops in front of me and kind of stutters when he talks. He DID have a huge crush on me. Now's my chance to finally rid him of any feelings toward me. Thalia tried to be casual and said. "Well, guys. Have fun. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She boosted towards the CR. Thanks a lot, Thalia.

"H-h-hey, uh, Annabeth." He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

People were looking towards our direction.

I gave him a stern look and replied "What?"

"So, uh, I was wondering maybe you'd like to go with, uh, me to the dance?" He asked me. Wow. I cannot believe this loser had the guts to ask me that.

People all over the hallway were laughing at us now. I've had about enough.

"Listen, Seaweed Brain!" I said. I called him that. He liked water a lot and hung out at the beach, so why not? "I don't know where you get your delusions from, but you're WAY out of my league. Take a shark with you to the dance." I said with fierce anger.

Everyone in the hallway erupted to extreme laughter. He silently ran to get out of their sight.

Now no one will ever tease us again. Well, not me. But I don't care about him.

That felt good.

* * *

><em><strong>Author's Note #1<strong>_

**Liked the first chapter? There's more to come!**

**GIMME YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Next chapter is later in the day or tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love...<p>

_Chapter 2: It Hurts_

How does it feel, when the girl you love hurts you? Percy knows how it feels, and he's trying to struggle that feeling. COMING SOON!


	2. It Hurts

**CHAPTER 2**

_It Hurts_

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>Imagine a mother bear, giving birth to baby bear, then throwing him away in the river to drown. Imagine your parents, telling you to run away from home and never come back. Done imagining those stuff. Now, imagine your crush. The love of your life. Telling you what a loser you are. Telling you you don't deserve to live. I know how you would feel when that happens.<p>

Because that's how I felt today.

As I walk home to my run-down apartment owned by my stepdad, Smelly Gabe. I mean, Gabe Ugliano. I hate my stepdad. Anyway, let's not talk about him for a while.

The streets of New York as usual was crowded, but not _that _crowded. Cars zoomed in and out of the street and I was walking in the sidewalk to home. Four blocks away. As I walked, I thought about Annabeth.

Oh, Annabeth Chase. The prettiest girl in MS High. She was smart (like nerd-like smart), beautiful, pretty and she was nice too. Nicest girl I've ever met. Until today.

I'll let you in a little something about her.

We met at school two years ago. That was when I was 13 years old. We were doing this Science Project about vials or whatever, and we were paired as partners. I instantly fell in love with her. She was nice to me the whole time during the project, and of course, that's why I liked her. Her blonde curls, her beautiful eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the only guy in school who liked her. Every time she talked though, I would just nod and nod and say a little "yes"s and "no"s a bit. I was shy. Wait. I AM shy. I didn't have the guts to talk to her the way normal people do, and that was actually the only time we really talked.

Annabeth didn't even live far from my home. She lives four houses away from our home, and she knows where I live. She passes by our home every time she goes to hers, and I get the opportunity to stare at her. I know. Weird, right?

I found the next two years a mixture of me staring at her and Smelly Gabe making my life a miserable hell and other bullies who made fun of me.

Bullies in our school made fun of me for being shy and quiet and being poor and having old clothes. It's not really comforting to hear that Annabeth became one of those bullies.

You see, people change when one person's opinion on you changes.

She started hating me when Luke Castellan and the football team bullied me, calling me a loser and a freak. Typical bullies. And since she's popular like Castellan, she went along with him bullying me. But I know deep inside that Annabeth's a good girl. I just know it. Or maybe I just can't stop loving her.

I arrive at my stepdad's apartment and enter the apartment, in the ground floor.

I enter the apartment, and there was my stepdad as usual, playing his poker games with his buddies. And still freaking smelly.

"Percy, my boy!" he shouted at me with a sarcastic tone. "Where's your mother? I need my sandwich now." He added in a stern tone, looking at me with those angry eyes.

"I thought she was already home. She's still at her shop, I guess?" I told him.

"That's not my problem, buddy." He shuffled his poker cards and put it on the table. He then turned to me as he sat in his chair. "_You _make my sandwich."

I didn't reply. But he thought my silence meant 'yes'.

"And make it a double layer. Add some cheese and ketchup. Don't forget the Lettuce and the tomatoes or the ma-"

"I'm not making you a sandwich, Gabe." I said at him with a serious look.

I mean, look at him. He's fat, short and no wonder why he's not slim. He eats too many sandwiches and STALE French fries. And I don't wanna make his sandwich. Mom usually makes it, because every time I do it, I screw up and he yells at me it's 'not perfect'.

He seemed angry because of my reply.

"What the f*ck did you just say?!" he immediately rose from his seat, going full force in front of me, and pushes me so hard that I impacted on the kitchen stove.

"YOU. ARE. GOING. TO MAKE. ME. A SANDWICH, you little f*ck!" He let go of me, and soon, I found myself making him a sandwich.

My life sucks this way.

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>The walk to home was long, and lonely, since Thalia already went home. I walked along the sidewalks with my fellow New Yorkers, trying to make my way in the world.<p>

I felt pretty good about myself, standing up to Percy Jackson. I blame him because he's the reason people were teasing me in school. He's just so weird. And pathetic.

He spends most of his time in the school's swimming pool, trying to be himself and it was like his favorite place in the world. He doesn't talk to anyone. He sits by himself in the cafeteria. His clothes were always uncool unlike ours, and he can't even afford decent shoes. And HE has the nerve to ask me to the dance? Uh-uh.

He's probably at his home right now, crying that I didn't say yes to him for the dance. He's probably at his stepdad's apartment, spoiling himself with ice cream watching TV. And I can't stand him. He was seriously all that I could think about today. I hated him SO much.

And, look. I'm passing by his house. I hear shouts from his apartment. Muffled screams, but I could hear it loud and clear.

"…-the f*ck did you just say?!" I heard his stepdad, Gabe, shout at him. Then I heard clangs and cling sounds. I got a glimpse at their window, and saw Percy Jackson, on the floor of the kitchen. I didn't take a moron to decipher what happened. Percy Jackson's stepdad was torturing him. He pushed him.

"YOU. ARE. GOING. TO MAKE. ME. A SANDWICH, you little f*ck!" I heard as I walked away from their house, going to my house.

It hurts me that I never knew Percy Jackson's stepdad was mean to him, and I immediately felt a bit sorry for him. A part of me thought he probably deserved it. He did deserve it for making me look like a fool at school. Who would want to go out with him.

I try to erase my thoughts about him as I got home, but when I instantly fell asleep, I had the weirdest dream.

It was about him. Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #2<strong>_

**Hey, guys, I got some pretty good reviews, and hopefully this is a cool chapter. But I need more reviews, please! Tell me what you love about it! Tell me what you hate about it! Just tell me!**

**Also, Chapter 3 is tomorrow. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love...<p>

_Chapter 3: Flipped._

Annabeth is beginning to realize that she might like Percy after all. Percy is beginning to realize that maybe there's some other girl other than Annabeth.

(A nod to the book/movie _Flipped)_


	3. Flipped - Part 1

**CHAPTER 3**

_Flipped – Part 1_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the beach, with a blanket on top of the yellowy sand outside the NY district and me sitting alone in the blanket. I was all by myself, sitting there, eating a sandwich. I was dressed in a swimsuit, the color of red shining out to most of the girls in there, and I was eating a sandwich. My long blonde hair pulled back in my usual hairstyle. A sunny day, most likely, and the best of the sun I'll ever get. This is what it truly feels like to be home.<p>

Then something amazing happened.

There was this boy I saw, at the side of the beach, kneeling in the sand, and sculpting something. He was making a sand castle. And he was the hottest guy I've ever seen.

He had messy jet-black hair, not that big, but a thin muscular build with his abs showing, he was wearing only shorts with the color of blue with white flowers.

He also had handsome looks, and his most handsome feature was his bright-green sea eyes. Oh my God. I so have a crush on this guy. But I just couldn't scrape off the fact that this guy looks _really, really _familiar. I think I've seen him before, somewhere in my school, but I can't really get to it, you know? Well, he's got the looks, but does he have the attitude?

I didn't regret what I just thought of, because the moment I said 'does he have the attitude', it looks like he did. I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach. This guy was insanely hot.

There was this other kid making a sand castle, like a little boy but absolutely didn't know anything about making a sand castle. He cried and cried because he couldn't make one.

And guess what happened next? The hot black-haired guy ignored his sand castle for a while and helped the little boy build his.

"Hey, kid. You havin' some trouble with your sand castle?" The black haired guy asked.

The kid nodded as tears were streaming down from his face.

The black-haired guy helped him build his sand castle and I saw that the kid's frown, moment by moment turned into a smile. I was so in love with this guy. He was hot, handsome and on top of all that, nice. His voice had kindness into it, and he smiled as he helped a kid build a sand castle. But I still couldn't help but think the black-haired guy was too vaguely familiar.

The next conversation the kid and the guy had made me realize how the guy is.

"You have a name, kid?" the black-haired guy asked him as he rubbed the kid's head.

"My…my name is…. Calvin. Calvin Pepper." The kid- Calvin said.

The black haired guy's next words sent me to a draining abyss of emotions. No wonder the guy was so familiar. His next words made me realize a lot.

He held out his hand to shake Calvin's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Calvin. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p>I woke up in my pajamas, lying in my bed, like I had either the best dream or the worst nightmare of my life. I had a dream about Percy Jackson. It was just a dream. Just a dream, I keep telling myself.<p>

I look around and I'm in my room.

I mean, how often do you have that?

To have a dream about a guy you hate and then having a crush on him in that dream? I hate him so much. Or maybe I don't….. You know what? I'll just stop thinking about Percy Jackson. Ugh! It's like my hearts about to…. Ugh! It's like I feel something in my heart every time I think about him. Curse you, you dream. Because of that dream, now I feel like… something. Me earlier calling Percy Jackson "handsome", "hot" and "nice". Wow. If anything, he's ugly, thin and pathetic. Yeah, I'll stick that to myself.

But something inside me deep down tells me;

That I'm lying to myself.

* * *

><p>I sat at my family's table; my dad, stepmom, two half-brothers, all ready to work. We ate breakfast at our large comfy house, eating eggs and ham and leftover pizza. And of course, the most surprising thing today, is that my Dad mentions Percy Jackson while we're eating. Great. Now I can't get my mind off him.<p>

"Our garden's grass is a bit less than green, don't you think, honey?" Dad asks my stepmom.

"Yeah. We can call that Percy kid. He lives just right down the block. He always works for extra money." She replies.

That was what got me a bit nervous. We were talking about Percy Jackson, now.

"You mean Percy Jackson?" I asked.

My dad sipped his coffee, then looked at me. "Yes. I know you see him in school from time to time. He's a good kid. Kind too."

"You mean Percy Jackson's been coming to our home from time to time?" I asked the question. I didn't know Percy was working at our home for tips."

"Yes. You know him from your school? Are you friends with him?" Dad asked as he read his newspaper.

I felt a pang of guilt inside my chest. I know Percy, but we weren't friends, obviously. He likes me, but yesterday I just…. I said some bad things to him. He deserved it. Wait. Why am I feeling guilty in the first place? I didn't know what to answer to dad.

"Uhm, not really." I told the truth. "He's a bit weird and kind of a distant pathetic kid, too." I lied. Or maybe I was telling the truth. I don't know anymore. What is happening to me?

"I feel sorry for him." My dad added.

"Why?" I asked. I sounded like a bully.

"His mother works at a candy store. How much money can you earn from that? The Jackson-Ugliano family are having a hard time right now." My dad said. Then he turned to my stepmom, "I heard his stepfather beats him up sometimes." Those words came out like a cold backstab.

All those talk about Percy actually made me feel sorry about him, even though I'd never admit it to my friends. Maybe I should've given him a second chance. Maybe he was a nice guy after all. I keep forcing myself to tell myself that I hate him, but deep inside, I have mixed feelings now.

And it's making me go crazy.

Maybe I can talk to him later when I go to school. Apologize for being an asshole. But my friends would laugh at me and tease me further.

I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #3<strong>_

**Thank you for your really honest reviews and for the support. Keep with the reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I get to upload the new chapter!**

**Chapter 4 is coming later in the day. Yes. I mean today!**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love...<p>

_Chapter 4: Flipped - Part 2_

Percy's PoV. Percy gets advice from his workmates about love. Then he realizes... maybe Annabeth isn't the right girl for him. Maybe he deserves better.

(First appearance of R.E.D.)

Coming later in the day!


	4. Flipped - Part 2

**CHAPTER 4**

_Flipped – Part 2_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>I go to school feeling the biggest ounce of guilt in my heart yet. First period, was as usual, boring, but since I'm smart, I could handle it. All the next classes that came next were good enough for me to handle, but all I could think about in my mind was him. Percy Jackson.<p>

I don't know what I am feeling in my emotions right now. It looks like anger, attraction and confusion are fighting inside me, but I can't help it. Because the first moment I stepped in to my classroom, that was the first thing I notice.

Percy Jackson wasn't in his chair. He was absent for the day.

Again, both of my emotions fought over me, this time, disappointment and happiness. On one hand, I was happy that he was absent. I could have a day of free of teasing from my friends. On the other, I was disappointed, since I was planning on apologizing to him for my rude behavior yesterday.

I was interrupted in my daydreaming (more like daythinking) by Thalia, beside my seat.

"Hey. What are you looking at over there?" She pointed towards Percy's empty seat.

"Oh! Um, nothing." I lied. I tried to not look at her and look back at my finished seatwork.

"Ohhhh… Sure. It's nothing." She said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"What?" I asked.

"You miss Percy Jackson?" She willingly teased as she nudged my shoulder.

"What? No! Ew! I would never miss him!" I told the truth, though deep inside that truth was a little lie. What am I thinking?

"Sure." she said, smiling.

It was pretty obvious what she was thinking. Ugh. Why do people make fun of me and Percy. That just reminds me of how I hate that guy a lot. HE'S basically ruining my life.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>Here I am again. Skipping school. For Work.<p>

I'm at the public swimming pool, doing my shift today as "Assistant Cleaner" which basically meant "Janitor Apprentice". I just swept and swept the dirt, all my thoughts coming back to Annabeth. She was so nice. Friendly, kind and helpful. Why would she just burst out like that? It was literally the first time I saw her get angry at someone. And to my luck that someone was me. It hurt a lot, coming from her.

My co-worker; a college kid named 'Bill' must've seen my sad face, since he asked.

"Yo, Percy. What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I lied, since I didn't even want to talk about it.

"I can see it in your face. I know you just don't wanna talk about it, but my advice, IF you don't talk about it to someone, it'll only get worse." He tells me and continues sweeping.

He was right.

"It's about a girl." I finally told him."

"Figures. What happened?" He asked.

I told him everything.

"It was yesterday. She was the girl I had a crush on since 2 years ago, and I asked her to the dance as my date and, well…" I trailed off.

"She said 'no', didn't she?" He asked as he continued sweeping, not bothering to look at me.

"It was a lot worse than that, I can tell you." I told him.

"Really? How could that get any worse?" he asked again.

"She called me 'Seaweed Brain' and a bunch of other stuff that hurt. She was angry too. She called me a loser, etcetera, etcetera." I felt hurt as I said those things, then went back to work sweeping the floor like Janitor would do.

"You know, bro? Maybe you should give her a chance. Who knows? But if she still acts that way after giving her a second chance. You know what I always say?"

"'There are plenty of fish in the sea.'" We both said in unison.

"You know what, Billy? I gotta go to class. It's already 12:00 o'clock." I told him, as I run toward the locker room to change my clothes. After I changed, I ran to my school.

"Thanks again!" I shouted at him as I ran.

I was considering his advice. Maybe I _should _give Annabeth a second chance. After all, how bad it could it be?

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>I had a fight at lunch today. I expected the day to go pretty well, but then <em>she <em>had to mess things up. Hey, you could say that it was my fault the fight started, yeah. But I don't want her to pick on people just because she wants to. If there's any person I hate in the world, you would think it's Percy Jackson, the pathetic loser, or Luke Castellan, the handsome jerk, but in truth, the person I hated the most in the entire world was her.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She's one of the most popular girls in school, and the reason she's different from other girls is that she doesn't care if you tease her or not. She does what she wants. That could be either a good thing or a bad thing.

She's pretty, beautiful, had red hair and freckles in both cheeks. Her attitude? Depends. She can either be sometimes really nice, or really bitchy. My friends say I'm just jealous of her, maybe I am. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate her. I hate people who think they can do whatever they want.

This time, what she did pissed me off.

We were having lunch, and I got my meal as I lined to dozens of people lining to the lunch lady, waiting for her to plop food into our tray. The lunch lady was nice, but Rachel managed to get mad at her.

"Why are you taking so long, lunch lady?!" she said, with a little volume raised in her voice.

The lunch lady looked really scared at her, so she put in her soup and that made Rachel piss off even more.

"Come on, do it fast, lunchy!" She shouted at her. Everyone stared at her like she was some kind of freak. I was the next in line after her.

I protested against her. The move that would lead to our fight.

"Hey! Stop pushing her! Just get your food!" I shouted at her.

She turned toward me, with her fiery eyes matching her hair.

"Whoah, Annabeth. I've never seen this side of you." She says sarcastically, then knocks away my tray from my hands spilling my food all over the floor. "Whoops. Sorry, didn't mean to. Or maybe I did." She says.

I've had enough of her.

I slammed my fist into her jaw, letting her stumble through people at her back. She returned with her own hand, slapping me in my face. Soon I heard the whole crowd cheer. Some cheer for me. Some cheer for Rachel.

"Bitch Fight! Bitch Fight! Bitch Fight! Bitch Fight!" I heard them scream and cheer at us.

Rachel was ready to put another fist through my stomach.

Next thing I know, Percy Jackson was in the fight, putting both of his hands wide, one at my direction, other at Rachel's. He was trying to break up the fight.

"Stop it, both of you!" he shouted.

Both of us stopped. Rachel followed Percy's orders and straightened her sleeves, then left the cafeteria in anger. She said some last words before she left the room. "I'll be back for you, Anna-bitch! And soon, your boyfriend won't be able to save you." She shouted across the room, echoing.

Percy ran to my aid and helped my stand up.

Everybody was erupting into a giggle. And soon, they all shouted.

"Percy & Annabeth, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." they all sang, teasing both of us. When I realized that Percy's hands were holding mine, I immediately hesitated and shouted at him. I don't know what came through me that day, but I felt anger for the people who were teasing me, and I seem to lay it all out on Percy.

"Get away from me, you water-loving creep!" I shouted at him. His face showed sign of surprise. "I can handle myself, you freaking loser! Get away from me! I don't need you in my life! STAY AWAY! PLEASE! You're ruining me! I hope your stepdad beats the hell out of you!" I added.

Everybody in the cafeteria erupted into laughter. Percy's face was now sad, and I could see tears forming in his eyes. He left the room, maybe even crying as he left.

All the things I said to him that day, I regretted it more than anything in my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #4<strong>_

**Well, did you like it? Tell me if you did! Be honest! If you ever criticize, please put in what I did wrong so I can improve! And leave A LOT of reviews, please! The less reviews I get, the more my writer's block will take over and the less I will update!**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! I need it!**

**BTW, Next Chapter is maybe tomorrow or the day after that. Or maybe sooner!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love...<p>

_Chapter 5: Change of Heart_

Percy has had enough of Annabeth. He'd given her a second chance, and she total annihilated it. Percy is now struggling crying and discomfort. But will he find comfort in another girl he meets?


	5. Change of Heart

**CHAPTER 5**

_Change of Heart_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>What have I done. What have I done?!<p>

Why the heck did I have to do that? I was planning on apologizing to him once I meet him at school, and once I met him, I made it a lot more worse. I have seriously the worst feeling in the world right now. And from the encounter, I have become obsessed with Percy Jackson. Not the fangirl, squealing, stalker type obsession, but the obsession of longing guilt.

I've been following him all day in school, and I heard from the boys I know that Percy has been crying in the bathroom for an hour. Not the sad cry, but the angry cry. That just increased my guilt even more. I find myself thinking about him all the time, thinking; _What would've happened if I didn't tell him those things in the cafeteria? _

I also followed him to the school's swimming pool, where, he, along with all the members of the swim team, I sat at the bleachers of the swimming pool, and that was when I finally see his body.

Oh god. My dream wasn't just lying to me. All these years I looked at Percy and I just judged him by his clothes, and I never noticed how _hot _he was. His thin, muscular build, his 6 pack abs, and his tall figure. Pretty hot body for a poor guy.

He doesn't notice me sitting at the bleachers, so I just sit there and watch his hot body swimming in the team's swim practice.

Maybe I can try to apologize to him. Maybe. He has a crush on me, so maybe he'll give me a chance…. I think. Or maybe it's hopeless. But at least I have to try, right?

Percy Jackson was always a loser, (I don't know why, but I find me hating myself calling him that now) but I always thought he was the 'back-off' type. You know? The ones that always say "back-off!" "I don't wanna talk to you!" "Stay away from me! I'm a freak, anyway!".

But I never knew he was the nice type. I found out about that today in the library.

* * *

><p>Me and Thalia were studying for our upcoming finals in Math and she keeps bugging me about integers and stuff. Integers are so easy, really. Even I know that <em>you <em>can handle integers, but she just can't. It boggles her mind and she keeps murmuring numbers to herself.

Hopefully we sat in the middle table and we were in front view of everybody.

All I could do there was sit and think about Percy. I hated myself for doing that to him. As silence filled our table, Thalia immediately notices the emotion of my face.

"You're thinking about Percy, aren't you?" she asks.

I didn't even deny it. I just nodded in reply.

"Maybe…. He can be our friend, you know? He's not that bad. He may have a crush on you but don't let that get in the way. After all, he is quite handsome." Thalia says, and it looks like she finally notices Percy's face. "But you gotta apologize to him, first."

I sat there with the same expressionless face. "Yeah." I reply.

Some people were looking at me with dirty looks, like I just killed a relative of theirs. I probably deserved it. It was a cruel funny joke for Percy, but when they heard we cried angrily in the bathroom, everybody felt sorry for him, and started giving me nasty looks.

I don't blame them. I'd give myself a nasty look too. But for the second time in my life, I will say it.

_What have I done?_

That was when I see him. Percy Jackson in the library. He just came in from the entrance, and me? I'm ashamed to even look at him. But I do look at him. And that was when I realized, he was a nice guy after all.

He enters the library and holds out his library card to the front desk. The next thing that happened, happened so fast.

A girl with glasses and long brown hair in the bookshelves was carrying about 7 books, and she dropped 5 of them while also carrying her school stuff. She was having a hard time. Percy was there, so he ran up to the girl and picked up all her books for her.

"Let me help you with that, Carrie." He says.

That brought a smile to the girl-Carrie's face.

"Where are you planning on sitting?" he asks as he carries her books.

She points at an empty table and goes there. Percy follows as he carries her books and place them on the table. She says something while she was smiling.

"Uh, thanks, Percy." She says.

He just smiles back. "No problem."

It warmed my heart to see Percy being nice to people it made me also see his face a little bit. Thalia and my dream was right. Now that you think of it, he was _indeed _handsome. Messy jet-black hair which made him look more handsome, white-tan skin and sea-green eyes, eyes that looked so beautiful that you just might have a heart attack if you had a crush on this guy.

That was when Thalia saw the whole thing, and she must've caught me staring at him. She nudges me and gestures her head to Percy, realizing that she probably meant something like: _If you're going to apologize to him, it's now or never._

She was right. It was now or never.

I walk up to Percy, still there, smiling and as I walk up to him, he immediately sees me walking up to him. Then his beautiful smile vanishes from his face. His expression was now 'cautious'. The 'stay away from Annabeth' type.

As I come up to him face-to-face, I immediately become the world's biggest nervous wreck, stuttering and at a loss of words as I try to talk to him. His expression remains the same. I could swear I saw tears forming in his eyes. Eventually, I let out a few words.

"Hey, uh, Percy…." I said, and added "about earlier…. Look, I shouldn't hav-" before I even say another word, he just tells me a single sentence that breaks my heart. Tears were now forming in his eyes.

"I don't want you to talk to me ever again." He said in a slight, angry tone. As the tears started to form, he left the library, walking so fast.

The feelings I had when he said those words were hurting me now. I wanted to cry. I wanted to leave the world and kill myself. I _was _about to cry. AND It's all my fault. I sit there, with a really sad expression in my face. It was obvious what was happening to me.

Connect the dots, will you? I start to think Percy's a nice person. I start to think he's not so bad. I start to think he's handsome. I start to think he's actually hot. I start to become extremely heartbroken once he rejects me.

It had happened. My feelings for him have changed. In my mind, he wasn't the ugly, pathetic, asshole loser anymore. In my mind, he was now the handsome, hot, and nice guy. Like I said.

It had happened.

I had fallen for Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #5<strong>_

**Reviews please! I need reviews for inspiration! I need all of your criticizing reviews! I need all of your loving reviews, and I need all of your…. REVIEWS!**

**BTW, you guys noticed that 'sneak peek' for this chapter in the previous chapter was misleading? Well, sorry about that. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Might be coming tomorrow. Yeah. **

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love….<p>

_Chapter 6: Enter the New Girl_

Percy has finally given up on Annabeth, and now spends time trying to forget her. He still likes her, but now tries to distance himself. Then he meets the new girl…. Or should I say, old girl?

(Perachel)


	6. Enter the New Girl

**CHAPTER 6**

_Enter the New Girl_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>People would expect me to laugh, after I neglected Percy Jackson, but I find myself in a bathroom stall. Crying like it's the end of the world. I've been here for nearly an hour, crying my heart out to the world. Tears are dripping from my face, endless streams of wet tears fall through the floor, and I don't even care that the girls inside the bathroom heard me cry. I wanted to die.<p>

Now that I look back on it, Percy's the PERFECT man to be a boyfriend.

Tall, thin muscular build, not to mention _hot._ Handsome face, those sea-green eyes that stare at me and make my heart jump every time, his messy black hair, his friendly smile, and the fact that he's nice to everybody he meets. Even to the ones that bully him.

His only flaws that I saw were that he was shy, and lonely, and doesn't care about the world, except the people in it. And now here I am, falling in love with the guy I hated in the first place. I kept crying and crying and crying.

I've gone too far. He hates me now. There is no hope. I remember how he helped that girl Carrie in the first place, his warm smile that makes you think that maybe the world isn't that bad at all, and then I had to mean to him. _Don't judge a book by its cover._

I learned my lesson now, but I can't stop thinking about him. But I just continue to sit there in the toilet, crying.

Suddenly the door to my cubicle bursts right open, and I see Thalia standing in front of me, as she seemingly kicks the door open.

"Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" Thalia shouts at me, then notices that I'm crying. She drags me out of the bathroom and pats my back. I finally stopped crying.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Thalia asks me as she puts her arms around shoulders, trying to comfort me as I wipe my tears. My face was still red from the crying.<p>

"It's nothing, Thalia. It's nothing." I lie as I wipe me tears, still sobbing a bit.

"Oh my God." Thalia examines my face, but deeper than that, she examines my feelings. This girl could read your emotions or something. "I knew it would happen sooner or later."

She now knows. She knows I've fallen for Percy Jackson.

We sit in the cafeteria with our friends; Piper, Silena, Clarisse and Bianca.

"Whoah." Piper says as she sees that I just finished crying. "What happened?"

"Skirmish at the library. I think you already know." Thalia tells them as I sit with them.

"Oh-Em-Gee." Silena squeals. "You've fallen for him! For Percy Jackson, that's so sweet! My mother has this words that she tries to remember. '_The more you hate, the more you love'_". Silena squeals even more.

These gals are my best friends. They can see right through me. But from what I heard, everybody heard about our little incident at the library.

"Oh, so you love this Jackson kid now?" Clarisse asks questionably. "What's so attractive about him?" she asks with a cautious look on me. Believe me, she's always like this.

"Hey, now that you look at it…." Bianca says with a puzzled look on her face. "This Percy kid's kinda hot."

"Really?" Clarisse replies.

"_Really. _I saw him once at my brother's swim team lesson. I was supposed to support my brother. I saw him without a shirt, and I gotta say….. he looks pretty _yummy._" Bianca adds.

"Well, Annabeth, if you like the guy so much, why don't you ask him? I heard he likes you, too." As Clarisse said those words, Thalia nudges her at her shoulder. As if reminding her what Percy's last words to me at the library. _I don't want you to talk to me ever again._

Clarisse immediately remembers what Percy said, then her face changes from questioning to expressionless. "Oh, right. What he said at the library. Yeah. I'm sorry, Annabeth."

All of them were right. As much as I liked Percy now, there was nothing I could do. He hates me now. The graving reminder that he hates me now, re-initiates my emotions, and my tears return.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>How could she? I mean, how could she?<p>

She has the nerve to tell me that she hopes my stepdad beats the hell out of me. She has the nerve to call me bad stuff. And now she's trying to apologize? So I made my decision. I still like her a bit, but I'm pretty sure I hate her now. What she's doing is like Hitler basically killing a lot of people then apologizing that he murdered their family. It's stupid.

Now I'm officially over her.

I CRIED as I left that library. I cried a little, died a little, but at the end of the day, you just feel good about yourself a little.

I stood up to her, and that's what matters. But I'm still heartbroken a bit. She didn't have to do all those things to me. Why does she have to be so mean? The Annabeth I liked was a kind, nice and helpful person. But no, because of popularity, that Annabeth is dead. She's been taken over by the mean, angry and cursing one. But I will always have feelings for her.

This day's been a bit rough for me. So I try to comfort myself.

I'm here right now at a coffee shop across the street from my house, sipping my strawberry milkshake. Yeah, I don't drink coffee.

The coffee shop, named 'Dan's Beverage Lounge' was full, there were a lot of people here, it's awfully quiet, and I sit alone at a table with two chairs, the other chair being empty.

I quietly sip my strawberry milkshake, thinking about everything that's wrong with my life.

Then I saw this girl coming toward me, she has a really familiar face. She had red hair, frizzy, but chest-length. No pony tails or anything, she just lets her hair rest on her shoulders. She had freckles in her cheeks, which made her look cute. She was beautiful, had a nice curvy body, and was beyond pretty. And she was coming towards me. I thought she looked familiar, but then I remembered. Her hair was long and nothing else. Different hairstyle. No wonder she looked familiar that I couldn't recognize her.

It was Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full?" she asks me, not even realizing that I'm me.

"Oh, god. You're that Jackson kid. The one who stopped us earlier." She said. "Well, can I sit here?"

I became mesmerized by her beauty. "Uh, yeah, sure." I said, nothing else I had to say, actually. But I reminded her of her faults. I decided too.

"Hey, what you did to Annabeth, earlier? That wasn't so nice." I said.

"OH, Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your crush!" she said sarcastically as she folds her arms, then changes her expression. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know you like her, but it's just…." She trails off then says an "Ugh!" then continues. "I just can't stand her sometimes, thinking she can backstab those she hates. Like you for example, no offense."

That hurt me quite a little.

"Well, I hope you just don't do that again." I said, continuing sipping my milkshake.

She gave me an uncomfortable look. "I heard what happened in the library. That was good, what you did there. Standing up to your enemies." She says.

"Thanks, Rachel." I simply say. This girl was awesome. I mean, I know it's a little bit fast, but I'm beginning to like this girl.

"Call me Red." She said. "That's what my parents call me." She smiles at me.

"How about your friends?" I ask, which was a stupid question.

"Oh, nobody calls me that. But I can trust you, right? Call me Red, okay?" She says.

I'm blushing right now. For the first time in my life, a girl trusts me. (well, except my mom)

I hear a ringing tone from her pocket. It was her cellphone, she opens it and reads a text from her parents. Her expression changes from happy to scared.

"Oh, no. My parents are gonna kill me if I don't go home now." She says. Then she takes out a pen, then rights something at my arm.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she writes something in my arm.

"That's my cellphone number." After she finishes writing her number, she runs to exit the coffee shop. "Text me sometime, okay?"

I don't know if I should say it, but I said it anyway. "Bye, uh, Red!"

"Bye, Percy!" she shouts as she finds a taxi to go home.

I stare at the phone number at my arm. I can't believe it. I barely get to talk to girls and here was Rachel, giving me her phone number. Damn. For once, a girl trusts me. Looks like I have a friend after all. I _am _going to text her later. I got a new friend.

I don't know much about Rachel, but whoever she was,

I'm beginning to like her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #6<strong>_

**I know it's a pretty short chapter but, Damn, that was cool. Perachel FTW (I like Percabeth too, but yeah.)**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! I need your loving reviews! Tell me if that was a cool chapter, and that way, you'll defeat my writer's block!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Next chapter might be later this day or maybe tomorrow. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love….<p>

_Chapter 7: Your Enemy has a crush on your crush_

A budding romance between Percy and Rachel forms, as he tries to forget Annabeth more and more. But what will happen to Annabeth when she finds out the girl she hates so much might love the love of her life?


	7. Your Enemy has a crush on your crush

**CHAPTER 7**

_Your Enemy has a crush on your crush_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>It's a new day…. and I still feel terrible. Both emotionally and physically. Emotionally? I'm still blaming myself for why Percy hates me. Because it's my fault. Physically? All the emotional sickness I had gave me a headache, so yeah. So I plan ahead of myself. To try to stop myself from crying.<p>

Maybe I could just forget about Percy Jackson. Maybe I could find other guys that I like. Maybe I could try to live my life without him.

So, can I?

WRONG.

What I can try is to endure this emotional pain, and try to relax. As soon as I finished breakfast, I immediately went to school and said a few goodbyes to my family. But what hurt me when I arrived at school? Seeing Percy Jackson in English class.

Even I'm ashamed to walk inside that classroom, but I still did.

I sat in my usual seat, and the entire lecture? I was staring at him. Staring at him. DIRECTLY. He was right in front of me.

The girl besides me—Lara— whispers something to me, and I knew she was teasing me.

"Hey, Annabeth. I just caught you staring at lover boy." she said as she giggles at me.

Normally, that would've pissed me off and hate Percy more, but things were now different, and I feel my cheeks getting red. I blushed and didn't reply. I kept quiet and lowered my head. Her teasing reminded me of the times I hated Percy and he loved me. Now? It's the other way around. I feel like I regretted all my choices. So I just lower my head and get sad.

"Oh my god. You're blushing! You _actually_ like him? What happened to the 'Ew, no I don't's? Oh my gosh this is so unreal!" Lara whispered loudly.

I wanted to tell her_ Yeah. I like him a lot_, but I just didn't have the strength in me. Instead, I reply:

"I need some space, okay, Lara?" I said, and lower my head as if I had a headache.

Then I saw Lara texting somebody. It was pretty obvious what was happening. She was spreading the word. Of how I like Percy. Of how I have a crush on him now.

Seriously? I don't even care. Heck, let the whole world know! What difference does it make? He hates me. So all I do? Is continue to stare at him for minutes.

I mean, seriously, if you're a girl and you tell me you don't find Percy Jackson attractive, then you're f*cking lying. Look at him. He's hot, handsome, and fit, don't forget to add kind, helpful and caring. His messy black hair makes him even look hotter. The question in my mind was Why did I ever think of him was a loser?

I mean, for 7 years I've known him. (We first met at his mom's house as an invitation) and I never notice that he's actually hot.

I was clearly the dumbest girl on earth when I called him ugly.

So as I sat there in my seat, it took 30 minutes before the worst thing that happened in my life happened. When I saw that bad thing happen, I wanted to kill her. So badly. And you know who I'm talking about.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>I sit at my English class and yeah, it's such a bore. I'm pretty good at my English class, but that doesn't mean it's not boring.<p>

Then a small piece of paper lands on my desk. I glance at the words that were written on the small piece of paper.

_**Annabeth has been staring at you for the past couple of minutes.**_

_**-G.U.**_

It's from Grover Underwood. My only friend in the world. I blush as I read the message.

I try not to turn around and look at Annabeth. Because I don't want to see her face. I'm still hurt from her previous incidents targeting me, and I'm never going to forgive her for what she's done to me. And why is she staring at me? I don't know. I don't have any feelings for her right now… or maybe I do? I don't know. I just know one thing:

I am never talking to her again.

Then something happens.

It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Or Rachel. Or Red, as she wants me to call her. Enters the room, and well, since we're basically friends now, sits in the desk next to me. This time her hair was the same as I saw her yesterday at the coffee shop. Usually at school, she wears her hair with a ponytail on each side, but now, it just made her look more beautiful.

I smile as I see her enter the room.

She looked hot. And not the slutty kind-of-hot. Just the simple girl kind of hot.

She whispers something as she sits right beside me.

"You didn't text last night." she says with a firm tone.

"Hey, I kept your number didn't I?" I said with a joking tone.

"Sure you did." she giggles as she hears me talk. I laugh back at her sarcastic joke. "By the way, you're welcome to sit at my table." she adds.

That made me a little bit more happy. I never had a lot friends, except for Grover. But now, I get invited to Rachel's table. I notice at lunch that she doesn't talk to anyone, and she's alone at her own table. Maybe she's like me. I know, she can be a bit ahead of herself sometimes with her mean attitude, but that's what I like about her. She can be herself. She doesn't care what people think.

"Sure. And _you're _welcome to sit at mine." I say politely. She just laughs in response. "Sure, Percy. We can hang out later, if you like. At lunch."

That was all I needed to hear. A good lunch with my new friend; Rachel.

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>I want to punch the wall right now as I see Rachel Elizabeth Dare, talking to Percy Jackson. My Percy Jackson. What the freaking hell? Are they friends now? She's flirting with him! When did they even meet? What happened yesterday?<p>

You know what? All right maybe they're just friends I thought then she says about _not _texting back.

He has her freaking phone number! Jeez!

For the past day, I've been really sad, but now, I'm just plain angry. I'm now very uncomfortable as I listen to their conversation. I feel very uncomfortable as they talk. It's not as often as you see your crush talking to the girl you hate the most in the entire world. How could Percy even like her? Wait, I didn't even know if Percy liked her. So the word _uncomfortable _is inaccurate in this situation. The proper word would be: _jealous._

Yes. I like Percy Jackson and I am jealous that she is talking to Rachel fucking Elizabeth Dare. What had happened yesterday? He's even welcome to sit at her table? Oh, wow. I either want to cry more or have the urge of beating her up again.

Then I try to remember: It's all my fault all of this is happening.

Why? Tears form in my eyes, but I was able to hold them back. Nothing hurts more than seeing this in front of me in clear view.

_I'm gonna take him back. _I thought.

_I will take him back._

But the question is…. how?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #7<strong>_

**Well, that was quite fun to write, guys. Anyways, like I said.**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS! Please! I need your reviews. My previous chapter didn't get enough reviews, sadly, and yeah, my writer's block gets me every time I get less reviews.**

**But yeah. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Next one maybe later or tomorrow, I don't know.**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love….<p>

_Chapter 8: Jealousy_

Annabeth becomes increasingly jealous as she finds out that R.E.D., the girl she hates so much, is now close friends with Percy. Meanwhile, Percy gets a new feeling for Rachel, one that might be larger than friendship.


	8. Totally not a date

**CHAPTER 8**

_Totally not a date_

* * *

><p>Rachel Elizabeth Dare's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>So, rumors have been spreading. Rumors that turn out to be true. It's amazing how a simple rumor could spread in the entire school like a virus, and how it can affect one person and another. For a minute there, I thought it was just gossip. Maybe it was, but I will find out. I can't just let her take him away from me just after I develop feelings for him.<p>

Annabeth Chase. Oh, yeah, I literally hate this girl right now. First, she picks on Percy Jackson, because he's a 'loser'. Second, she acts like she's the queen bee in this school. Third, she acts like she's the smartest girl in the class and lastly, fourth, she has a crush on Percy now?

But I don't have anything to worry.

Besides, I'm, like, one step ahead of her.

Why?

I have Percy's phone number. I'm actually friends with him. I can sit at his table at lunch and he can sit at mine. And most of all, he currently hates her. And she thinks she can just take him away from me? Nuh-uh.

Oh, man. Percy Jackson. The guy I (we) literally have a crush on right now.

Girls in this school are totally blind when it comes to boys, because Percy is literally perfect.

Those sea-green eyes, tall stature, not to mention, HOT and sexy abs with his messy hair, he was really handsome.

I'm at the school's swimming pool, right now, at Percy's swim practice. I just can't resist blushing seeing his hot body swim for laps and laps, that's when I completely realize that he's actually a good swimmer. I didn't even get invited by Percy to watch him practice, but I still came to the school's swimming pool and sat on the bleachers, waiting for him to finish so we could have lunch. Hey, I'm welcome ain't I?

Just in time, he gets out of the swimming pool and takes a towel, then wipes himself. I immediately get out of the bleachers and go to him. He immediately notices me coming towards him.

"Woah, Rach-, I mean, Red. Didn't know you were here." Says Percy, immediately surprised by me appearing, then quickly covers his body in embarrassment. He was blushing all of a sudden.

I smile at him as I look at those gorgeous eyes. "Wanna have lunch?" I say.

"Sure. Just done practicing, anyway. I gotta change clothes, first." He replies. I watch as he disappear in the locker room to change. "You can go ahead at the cafeteria and sit at my table. I'll—catch up."

So I go to the cafeteria, and sit at Percy's table, waiting for him there.

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>Things have gotten worse than I thought in the RachelPercy situation. Maybe my friends were right, maybe I like Percy so much that I've gotten a wee bit paranoid. There was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, sitting in Percy's usual table at lunch. You know what I really wanted? Was to go over that table right now and beat the hell out of her.

Her hairstyle's now different, making it fall to her shoulders as it reach her chest, and not her usual hairstyle with the twin ponytails. It was pretty obvious.

She likes Percy.

Things weren't so good in my popularity department, either.

Rumor has spread that I have a crush on Percy Jackson, thanks to Lara. A rumor that is actually true. When it spread, people kept on backstabbing me how "it's my loss", because Percy hates me now. I tend to ignore that people know I like him, now. I can use that to my advantage. Maybe he'll know and… never mind.

"What is SHE doing there?" Thalia asks me as Rachel sits there at Percy's table.

"I heard from Jason…." Piper trails off, then continues "that Percy and Rachel were in Dan's Beverage Lounge yesterday. He said Rachel sat on Percy's table and gave him her number. They talked for minutes, he said." She adds

Hearing that made my clench my fist.

"It's cute you got little spies for you." Clarisse adds.

That was when I see Percy Jackson enter the cafeteria, with everyone staring at him. Well, not everyone but majority. He wouldn't notice since it was noisy at the cafeteria. My god, I want to hide my face, right now. SO FUCKING HOT. He has his tray and yeah, he ignores me as he passes by our table. I hear some girls at my back giggling at me as I stare at him.

"He is….. kind of hot." Clarisse says. I'm surprised she has the guts to say this. "Annabeth just made the biggest mistake of her life." She adds.

"Thanks." I said, giving her a glare.

I wanna punch anything I could right now. He goes over to his table, and whaddaya know? Rachel's been waiting for him. She smiles as he comes then as he sits, he says words to her that made me a lot more angrier.

"Hey, Red!" he tells her.

He even has a nickname for her now?!

Everyone was looking at them. Percy and Rachel, as the two of them were alone at their own table. They were giving them the _What now?_ look. Then people looked at me. They knew I liked Percy right now, so they gave me the _Oh shit just got real_ look. They knew I'm going to be jealous, but I already am.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>"Been hearing the rumors about you, lately?" Rachel asks me at our cafeteria table.<p>

"What rumors?" I ask.

Rumors? Not really surprising. People always say things about me. Bad things, mostly. But what I heard from Rachel was either a good thing or a bad thing.

"I heard Annabeth likes you now." Rachel says it like a whisper.

What? Now Annabeth likes me now? I don't want that to be true, maybe I want it to be true, a bit. But what the hell is wrong with her? I liked her a lot since I met her, and she's constantly bullying me. Now that I don't like her, she likes me now? Great. I don't know what to think of it.

It's easy to forget all those things when you're with Rachel. She looked so stunning you forget the problems in your life.

"Forget it. That's just a made up story." I said. It probably was. "Besides, if it's true, then it's her loss." The coldness in the voice when I said those last two words were different.

Just a made up story.

Rachel smiles then reaches for my hand. "Her loss, right?"

I find myself blushing now. I've never been this close to a girl before, much less the girl making the first move on me. Does Rachel….. like me? I don't know. Maybe…. I like her too? She removes her hand from my hand.

"Hey, so, uh, you wanna hang out later? Maybe at Dan's Beverage Lounge?" she asks.

Are you kidding me? I'd love to! She's asking me out. Oh man.

"Sure." I reply with a smile on my face.

I'm starting to have feelings with this girl. She was the complete set. All people have flaws, but I liked her a lot. Long red hair that was a bit frizzy. Beautiful eyes. Freckles in her cheeks that made her look pretty, and her hot body structure. She was pretty, and I liked her personality too. Though she can be a bit ahead of herself sometimes.

"But it's TOTALLY not a date!" she asks with a look of scary.

"Maybe…. I want it to be." I didn't know where those words came from! Curse you, brain! Maybe I meant it.

"Then it's a date!" she says with that sly smile, like she just outsmarted me in a game. "Looking forward to it, but I gotta get to class."

As we stood, I was immediately taken by surprise as she surprisingly hugs me fiercely, then runs off to class. "See ya, Percy!"

I find myself difficult not to smile.

Then I look over to Annabeth. She stared at me like she was angry at me when I hugged Rachel, like she wanted to kill me, but when Rachel left, her head turned to her, like she was going to murder someone.

That's when I realize something.

She wasn't giving me the death glare, she was giving Rachel the death glare, and I knew that the rumors were true.

She was jealous.

She did like me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #8<strong>_

_**Sorry that I changed the title of the chapter, but, yeah, you get the point! Anyways, I know I said this a couple of times, but yeah.**_

_**I NEED YOUR DAMN REVIEWS, MY FANS!**_

_**REVIEWS! To encourage me!**_

_**Next chapter will not be a chapter, but an Author's Note. But when I post it, there will be a chapter alongside it, so there are 2 chapters. Maybe later or tomorrow, but it sure is coming soon!**_

* * *

><p><em>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love….<em>

_Chapter 9: One Question_

_Percy is with his date with Rachel, and he can't feel any better. Then Rachel asks him a simple question, one question that would make him decide, who he likes more._

_Coming soon!_


	9. One Question

**CHAPTER 9**

_One Question_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>So here were again, in the bathroom, crying my heart out.<p>

I heard Percy and Rachel's conversation loud and clear, and seeing her touch Percy's hand…. I couldn't handle seeing that. I saw Percy smile when he talked to Rachel. That's when I knew, Percy likes her. What does he even like about her anyway?

Where do these feelings come from, anyway?! I feel so lost. I feel like I'm having the strongest feelings for Percy, right now, and it only took 2 days. 2 DAYS. I don't understand how you can hate someone so fast, then fall in love with him so fast. That's so unrealistic in my case. But eventually, I managed to wipe my tears and talk to my friends at the library.

I feel so miserable.

As I walk to the library, I see my friends there, waiting, and I sat down next to them at the table, and we eventually started our conversation.

"Isn't that a sight for sore eyes? Just like you, Annabeth." Clarisse says as she points to a girl far from our table, crying.

She wore a blue hoodie, and a sky blue t-shirt. And she wore the usual jeans. Her hair was the color of caramel, braided over one shoulder. She had pouty lips and peach colored complexion, and she has this milky face that appears to be kinda cute. She was pretty and she wore glasses. Then I remembered who she was. I've seen that face before.

"Callie's been at it for HOURS, now. Looks like she saw Rachel and Percy at the cafeteria too." Thalia adds.

That's right. I remember. The girl's name was Calypso. Weird name for a girl, right? Her nickname was Callie. And she's famous around the school for being the smartest girl, basically making her the nerd. And her defining attribute? She was obsessed with Percy Jackson.

She was basically Percy's stalker. Following him around everywhere. I heard she and Percy met at this comic convention, and she liked _Star Wars_. Apparently, Percy did too, and she instantly fell in love with him. They had a lot in common, actually, which hurt me a bit since she's pretty. She could be a potential rival for me for our feelings for Percy. I guess with all the talk of Percy and Rachel being close, just like me, she can't seem to handle it.

"And…. She apparently hates you. A lot. Both you and Rachel." Piper adds.

Great. One girl already hates me and she's the biggest bitch alive. Now another hates me. This one a nerd. I can't find myself to stop staring at her, crying and crying. Just like me. Percy doesn't just have 2 girls after him, but 3. THREE.

"But anyway, that's not what we're going to talk about." Thalia changes the subject.

"I heard Percy and Rachel's date is 5:00 this afternoon." Piper tells us.

"Another one of your '_spies_'?" Clarisse asks.

"I'm awesome that way." Piper replies.

"Anyway," Thalia looks at me now. "We can't risk it, Annabeth. We gotta spy on them. Wanna join in?" Thalia plucks black hoodies off her backpack. "We can totally be invisible."

"Are you in?" Silena asks.

Spying on Percy at his date? I must really love this guy to go that far, but something tells me I should avoid being a bitch. Percy's got enough trouble in his hands, and I don't wanna be seen and make Percy hate me more. But yeah. I love him. I said what I had to do.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Percy!" Rachel says as she sees me at a table, waiting for her.<p>

It was delighting to see her face after I waited about an hour for her here at _Dan's Beverage Lounge._ She wore a shirt with a checkered pattern and jeans. It just made her look more beautiful. I don't really know what to say right now.

"Wow. You look…. Um….. stunning!" I complimented her.

"Uh, thanks!" she replies, with her expression blushing, and she smiled at me. She sat down and we ordered. The waiter came to us and asked us.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Good afternoon, sir. May I take your order?" the waiter was dressed in casual clothes. Dan's B. L. was after all, casual.

Rachel pondered for a moment as she looked in the menu.

"I'll…. What are you having?" she turns to me and asks.

"Order anything you want. Money's on me." Of course I was paying for it. Ever seen a date where the girl pays for the date?

She turns to the waiter. "Oh, then I'll have a mango milkshake and a cheeseburger." she then looks at me.

"I'll have what she's having." I say. Because I don't really know what to order, really. I'm just glad that I'm with her today.

"Oh, shit, Percy. Turn around will you?" she giggles as she looks behind me. I turn around and I see…..

Calypso. Or Callie. She was sitting two tables away from us and well, she did look pretty. She was beautiful, and her nerd-glasses made her a lot cute. And she was staring at us. Especially at Rachel. Even until now?! This girl's been following me everywhere. At first, I liked the attention. That someone likes me. But now, it's getting a bit annoying.

"She ACTUALLY followed _you_ here?" Rachel says with a joking tone.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I reply with sarcastic anger.

"So, uh, how's your family?" she asks uncomfortably.

What do I tell this girl? She asks the most uncomfortable question ever. But I feel like… I can trust her. I CAN trust her. So I tell her everything about my family. From start to finish. She didn't take it well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I- didn't mean to…" she asks, trying to take back.

"No, it's okay. He's still smelly, though. Smelly Gabe." I said the last word with a smile.

She chuckles when I said that.

She went on to talk about _her_ family. Apparently, her mom died when she was 12, which explains her sometimes-mean-attitude. Her dad's been taking care of her until today, but he isn't usually home since he works a graveyard shift at a drug store. I understand how she's feeling right now. I never even knew my father. Just Smelly Gabe and my mother works at a Candy store.

Finally, our order has arrived, and…

We went on to talk about our hobbies, likes, dislikes, and it turns out, we have similarities and we have differences.

"That's nice… but um, Percy? There's something I wanna ask of you." She stutters as she said those words.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I ask.

I got a feeling this is going to be ONE awkward QUESTION.

She took a deep breath for a second, then I could swear I saw her face getting red. Until she finally said it.

"_Do you want to go to the dance with me?_"

I don't know what to say. I mean, her was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the person no girl likes. And now she's here, asking the 'loser' (me) to be her date for The Dance of October. I didn't get to answer her question, because I saw something that made me immediately change the subject.

"Uh, Rachel…. Don't those guys look a bit familiar to you?" I pointed at her behind.

About one table ahead of us, I could see 4 guys, all dressed in hoodies. They weren't eating or drinking anything. Except I notice that they were girls, and they had sunglasses . They were hoodlums, I thought. And they kept staring at us. The WHOLE time.

Then the girl in the middle, I realized, had blonde hair. Her hair's curl sticking out of her hood.

I knew exactly who that was. First Calypso, now _her_?!

Rachel looked at the hooded girls, and stared at them with a really REALLY bad look. When we glanced at the "hoodies". They immediately look downward, as if shy that we were looking at them.

"You know what, Rachel? Let's get out of here." I said, grabbing Rachel's arm as we left the coffee shop. I wanted privacy.

But as soon as I got out, Rachel disappeared from my grasp, nowhere to be seen. She just vanished. Just like that. Then I hear my phone ringing. I received a text from Rachel.

_**Dad is looking 4 me. See u tomorrow. Bye.**_

_**3 3 3 :D :D :D**_

Great. I didn't even get to answer her question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #9<strong>_

**A bit intense, don't you think? But anyway…**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS!**

**Yeah, I'm annoying like that.**

**Chapter 10 is coming later today! Thanks!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love….

_Chapter 10: Annabeth vs. Rachel_

Rachel didn't get Percy to answer her embarrassing question. Which will lead to a bad confrontation with Annabeth. And Calypso, maybe.


	10. Annabeth vs Rachel

**CHAPTER 10**

_Annabeth vs. Rachel_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhh, Annabeth? Maybe we should leave…." Thalia whispers. Me and a couple of my friends were dressed in black hoodies, spying on Percy and Rachel's date. And when I heard their conversation, I wanted to blow up. A lot. Then I notice Percy glancing in our direction. We really did have to leave. Now.<p>

But I thought of a better idea. Leaving was a bad idea.

"Not yet! Don't you think it's a little unnatural that as soon as he sees us, we leave?" I say.

The all kept quiet. I'll take that as a yes. Rachel's looking at me now. She knows. Oh, man. I knew this was a bad idea!

"You know what, Rachel? Let's get out of here." Percy asks her as he grabs her hand and leaves. It was pretty obvious. He knows. We were caught. RED-HANDED!

Once we realized they were gone, we immediately took off our hoods and breathed out.

"Annabeth blew it. She blew it." Clarisse complains as she looks at me with a glance.

"What? What did I do?" I ask. Seriously, though. What did I do that blew our 'undercover' mission?

"Your curls, wise girl. Your curls. Your blonde hair hanged from your hood when you were trying to be 'undercover'. That's what they saw." Clarisse then scoffs and rests on her chair, closing her eyes.

"I hope you're ready, tomorrow, Annabeth. You and Rachel are gonna have a fun time."

* * *

><p>Lunch time was where it all happened. It happened so fast, but the entire time during English class, Rachel was looking at me. All the time. And it was an angry look. Like she was waiting for the right moment to pounce on me. Apparently, Percy was nowhere to be seen, because I heard from Piper's 'spies' that the reason that he's usually absent is because he works at the morning, he does jobs to get extra money for his family.<p>

That's so hardworking of him. One of the traits that makes me like about him.

And here comes Rachel. As I enter the cafeteria, the first thing I hear is….

"You really got the nerve, don't you? AN-NA-BITCH?" she stops in front of me as she screams those words in my face.

I wanted to act natural, but I love Percy. I can't just stand this beyotch taking him away from me. So I had to fight back.

"YOU? You and Percy? Puh-lease. You don't even got half the heart to like him. You're mean." Gotta admit, it felt good, just wish didn't use the 'mean' part, though.

"Mean? MEAN?" she gets angry then smirks. "You're one to talk. Does the word 'seaweed brain', 'loser' and 'pathetic freak' mean anything to you, Annabeth?"

I stopped dead in those words.

"I-I-uh-I wasn't looking hard back then! I was blind! You know what? I'll scream it to the world! I like Percy Jackson! You got a problem with that?!" I shouted. God, this was heating up. "He doesn't deserve you, Rachel!"

"Who are you to decide who he deserves? You're mean, laid back, and all you care about is your popularity. You HATED Percy. Now that I like him, you want to be with him now? Are you trying to take away everything I have?!" Rachel shouts at me.

I'm pretty sure 90% of the school gathered a circle around us, just watching us fight-talk.

"HE LIKED ME FIRST! HE LIKED ME FIRST! And he likes me until now." I say to her.

"You really are jealous, aren't you, Annabitch?" she smirks and gives me a bad look. "You were blind. You didn't realize that you like Percy until he started hating you! Well, you're out of this game, and I'm in. I like him, all right?! You already have everything! What else do you need?!" she shouts.

I reply, as if answering her question. "I need Percy."

It was then when I clenched my fist and punched her in the face. Rachel tumbled to the floor. It happened so fast, all I can process is people screaming "Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….." and some were covering their mouth. Some were saying things like "Damn!" "Yeah!" But I was just getting started.

She was there lying on the floor, covering her face. She stood up so quickly and slapped me in my left cheek. Again, I hear people screaming the same thing from earlier. The pain hurt really bad, Rachel can pack a punch. But the pain disappeared quick and no sooner I find myself standing up and ramming her through her torso, like an angry bull tackling her to the floor.

We land on the cafeteria floor and the people easily avoid us, still watching us fight.

Her strategy was pulling my hair, yanking it so hard, it hurt my head a little. We both said grunts and growls and I screamed like a baby as she yanked my hair. Fortunately, I was able to claw her face. Yes I'm serious. CLAW her face.

She shouted so hard her noise penetrated my ears and then she stopped her yanking of my hair and threw me across the room.

My body slid from the floor and people shouted the same things they shouted during our first fight.

"BITCH FIGHT! BITCH FIGHT! BITCH FIGHT! BITCH FIGHT!"

Things went far below the radar when Rachel picked up a chair by her hands and threw it at me. I easily dodged it. I went to a near table and took a ketchup bowl and threw it at her face. Hopefully, it hit her pretty well. Her face was now covered in Ketchup.

Oh, and her next objective was picking up a tray and throwing it at me.

But before she could do that, our Principal, Mr. Blofis arrived in time and shouted some words that I acknowledged quickly.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he shouted, and it worked.

Then I saw Calypso. Or Callie. She was with Mr. Blofis. She was the one that reported us fighting. To my luck, she added a couple more things.

"It was them Mr. Blofis! You shouldn't let them join the Dance of October, Mr. Blofis!" Callie tells him. She was smiling at us with her evil face.

Wow. I just acknowledged that Callie was like us. Completely obsessed with Percy Jackson. And she would do anything to get him too. She was actually trying to convince Mr. Blofis to not let us join the D.O.C. Like that's gonna happen.

He then points in our direction.

"You two; come with me." He said with intense anger in his eyes.

Looks like my Journey ends here.

Hopefully, I think I won that fight. But what would Percy think of me now? I started to regret fighting Rachel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #10<strong>_

**All I have to say is: LEAVE A REVIEW. I know it was a short chapter, but yeah. Sorry.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Next chapter might be tomorrow. Hopefully.**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love….<p>

_Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings_

Percy is hurt a little when he found out that Rachel and Annabeth fought. For him. How will he react to a situation like this?


	11. Mixed Feelings

**CHAPTER 11**

_Mixed Feelings_

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>"You know what the hell kind of ruckus you two cost?!" Mr. Blofis shouts at as, slamming his desk as he looked at both of us, we (Me and Rachel) sat at opposite sides of chairs, facing Mr. Blofis as he gets mad at us. All I could do was sit and listen.<p>

"You know what? Let's get to the point." Mr. Blofis sat down, seemingly calm, and opened a folder with paper on it. He looked at us directly. "What was the reason you both fought?" he said those words with a coldness in his voice, like he could see right through us. "You first, Ms. Chase." He points at me and sits comfortably at his chair, wanting to hear _my_ story.

I didn't want to tell Mr. Blofis the truth, since it would really send me to the guidance counselor, and my parents would no. I wouldn't think they'd approve of Percy Jackson.

"It was because…. she does whatever she wants, sir!" I told him.

He didn't believe me. "That's not a valid reason to be angry at someone, Ms. Chase. And frankly, that's not a valid statement. You're lying to me." Mr. Blofis gave me a really eerie look. "It seems to me, as your fellow schoolmates have sent reports…" he was rummaging through the folder with the papers. "… that it says here…. it was because of a boy. Am I right?" Mr. Blofis gave us both a stern smile.

We both nodded to the question.

"Perseus Jackson." Mr. Blofis shouted at his door. "Come inside."

Oh man. If my heart wasn't beating because of my fear of Mr. Blofis, it was hell as beating right now. So fast. I don't wanna look at Percy. He's gonna see me as a horrible, horrible monster who just wanted to hurt the girl he likes.

Percy enters the room, looking hot and handsome as always, and I got a whiff of his smell. He smells good.

"Yes, Mr. Blofis?" he asks, seemingly trembling.

"As it looks like, young man, you are seemingly handsome enough that these two girls are fighting over you. What is your relationship with them?" he asks, and strokes his chin. (Mr. Blofis)

Percy points at Rachel. "Rachel's my best friend." Then he points at me. "She's just an acquaintance."

Wow. Did Percy like me? I mean, I actually thought he would call me his enemy. But wow! I guess there is hope for me and Percy. If Rachel and Calypso don't get in the way.

"Thank you, Percy. You may go now." Mr. Blofis says and Percy leaves.

"Well, I'm sticking with this punishment since that boy got you both riled up a bit, Here's your punishment. It was requested by Ms. Johnson." Calypso.

Oh no.

"Not one of both of you, will be able to join The Dance of October."

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>Believe me, when two girls fight over you, it's not how people think it feels like. People expect me to feel "OMG I'm so hot two girls are fighting over me." "OMG I'm so handsome" or stuff like that. But the thing is, it's like watching your parents fight. It hurts.<p>

Annabeth and Rachel both came out of the door, still having the aura of hate around them. I instantly hugged Rachel the moment I saw her. I didn't know what else to do, and I didn't care if that got me really red. I could swear I saw Annabeth looking at us like she wanted to kill us, then walked to the bathroom with her angry eyes.

I release Rachel from my embrace. She was pretty red, too, which matched her hair. "What happened to you? Why'd you do that? We need to talk." I grabbed her by the arm and we went outside, where no one could hear us talk.

Once we were outside, I let my words out.

"Why'd you do that?!" I shouted at her.

She just pursed her lips and told me small words. "I did what I had to."

"By beating up Annabeth?" I ask accusingly.

"Why am I the enemy now? I thought you hated her!" she screams back at me.

I did hate her. But… it's just that… "Things won't get any better by beating her up! Look, I know she spied on us, but she just didn't know what she was doing!" I can't believe it. I was trying to defend Annabeth.

"Didn't know what she was doing? She likes you, Percy! Can't you just see it?" she asks me. I was expressionless now. It reminded me that I had a chance with Annabeth, but I just couldn't be with her because I don't wanna suffer the same pain I went through when she hated me. I look down and Rachel sees my expression.

"Oh, God. I knew it! I should've known." Rachel was crying now, wiping her tears with her hands. "You still like her don't you?"

I didn't even answer her statement. I knew that deep inside me, I still liked her. Annabeth. I just looked down and Rachel saw the truth in my face.

"I can't believe it. After all I've done for you. After everything. I actually thought we were friends! But we're not! All you want is your Annabeth!" Rachel screams at me, with tears in her eyes.

"But we are friends, Red." I said.

"But I don't want us to be just friends!" she shouts again.

"Look, I'm—" before I even finish, she interrupts me.

"Don't. Okay? Just don't." she says with her hand in front of my face. "I'm done with you, Percy. I'm done."

I could hear her sniffling, then storming inside the school. I can't believe it. Rachel Elizabeth Dare officially hates me now. I can't believe I was so blind and oblivious. Rachel actually liked me for real. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I kicked the wall of the school as hard as I can, trying to blow off steam.

* * *

><p>I got my usual job again, trying to earn extra money for my mom. And as usual, I worked at Annabeth's house. The Chases.<p>

Usually at work, Annabeth isn't home, but when I get to work today, I'm in for a huge surprise.

"Mr. Chase." I say and shake Mr. Chase's hands. Mr. Chase smiles at me.

"Percy. In for extra work, today?" he asks.

"Yes, sir." I reply with a smile, holding a shovel in my hand.

"Well, I must say, Percy…. This is quite a surprise, but never worry. You can go start at the back. Annabeth's home, so you have her as company. I have work." Mr. Chase then turns to his door, and winks at someone who's at the stairs.

Annabeth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #11<strong>_

**SHORTEST. CHAPTER. EVER. But I knew it had to end there somewhere. Next chapter in a day or two. I have school you know.**

**Anyways, you know the drill.**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

***whispers* please**

"**THERE ARE NO STRINGS ON ME"**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love….<p>

_Chapter 12: Comfort._

Annabeth tries to talk to Percy as he works at her house, but things go badly…. Or maybe great. You'll find out soon.


	12. Comfort

**CHAPTER 12**

_Comfort_

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>I get to spend my day at the Chase household, working my butt off for extra money. Ananbeth's family had money I myself couldn't afford. So I get to work my butt off, gardening the Chase's whole garden. It would be a pretty boring job, if Annabeth wasn't sitting at the front porch of the garden, staring at me all the time. The look on her face was like she was ashamed of herself for even looking at me.<p>

Apparently, her dad heard about the news of her and Rachel fighting, and of course, he was notified of what they were fighting about. Me. So clearly, Annabeth's dad knows Annabeth likes me. That's why he's been giving her the "Good luck on the afternoon with your crush" look. Annabeth's stepmom made her some lemonade, but she hardly drank it. Instead, she was looking at me and I try not to look at her back every time because it makes me blush.

I finished the first rack of planting the seeds, and Annabeth tried to engage in a conversation with me. What she said was not what I would expect.

"So?" she glared at me. "You're not gonna talk to me? At all?" she says, then she ducks her head, ashamed of even looking at me.

What else would I say?

"It's a lot rare for a guy to talk to the person who he likes. And even a lot more rare to talk to the same person who bullied him." I said, and I didn't even look at her. I just continued my work, planting seeds at the second rack. Only 35 more racks to go.

"About that… I…. tried to….." she says, then she trails off, putting her hands in her face. I was the one who continued what she said.

"Apologize to me?" I asked, even though that question would've embarrassed me a lot.

"Yeah." She replies, a little shy. "Sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you. About what happened to you and Rachel. I'm sorry."

WAIT WHAT?

"How the heck do you know what happened to me and Rachel?" I finally ask, then she looks at me and blushes, and tries to hide her face. Guilty. "You heard our talk at the school parking lot. You were eavesdropping."

"I…." she says, trying to hide her face. Again.

I decided to bail her out. I had enough problems for today. I don't wanna add another. "Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Her face lightened up a bit. "Really?"

"Really. But I gotta continue work." I continue my work.

Annabeth was smiling, but her smile instantly faded, followed by a question. "What you do you like about Rachel anyway?" her voice a bit accusing.

That was a really awkward question. But to fight an awkward question, you need an awkward question. "What do you like about _me_ anyway?" I asked.

Her face reddened again. "W-wh-why do you ask that?"

I reply with a very, very, very long answer. Very sarcastic, too. "Well, don't you think it's weird that a girl hates you, I mean, really, really, really hates you? Bashes you and even dares to mention your family? Then instantly likes you, and is now fighting over you? Spying on you? Getting jealous." It was a sarcastic and accusing question.

"I-I- don't know how to, uh, answer that." She replies, blushing so hard, you'd think she was an apple or something.

"But I'm asking you, why did you hate me in the first place? It was obvious I liked you in the beginning, but other than that, I didn't do anything bad to you." That was another accusing question. This time, I needed the truth.

"Do you really want me to say it? It happened a long time ago." She said.

"It happened 4 days ago." I tell her.

"Fine. Here goes…." She says, starting a really long saying.

"You were ruining my reputation." She says. Of course. That was what I was doing. REALLY. "Because you liked me, everybody started teasing me that I like you, so I tried to distance myself from you. I didn't really give you a second look because my hatred blinded me. That was until—" I interrupt her.

"You started stalking me at my swimming practice" I said. Of course I knew. You'd think you wouldn't notice a single blonde haired girl in the bleachers all by herself, with some of your teammates telling you that the girl was looking at you. FOR HOURS?

"I—how did you know that?" she asks.

"Trust me, I know. But seriously, what convinced you to like me?" I asked, still planting the seeds.

"I saw your—um, bod- I mean, figure, during your swim practice. I never knew you were a really nice guy. Never really looked at your face. Until now." she tells me the truth, then hides her face in shame. "I, uh, cried. Cried when you said you don't want to talk to me ever again."

_The Truth will set you free._

"Thanks…. Annabeth." I said, finally getting my breath.

"For what?" she asks, seemingly curious.

"For being honest." I said. That brought a smile to her face.

"I was actually gonna consider your deal…." She says, her voice trailing off again. Annabeth's never like this. She was always laid back, tough, (and nice) and this is actually the first time I hear her stutter and be shy. But what deal was she talking about? I never made any deal with her.

"What deal?" I ask.

"Nothing! I-It's nothing!" she says, suddenly so defensive. Then I remembered the deal.

_So, uh, I was wondering maybe you'd like to go with, uh, me to the dance?_ those previous words I said echoed through my brain as it dawn upon me.

"Oh, that deal." I reply.

She replied back, as she suddenly knew that I knew. "Yeah… I was considering it…. That was until—" She was cut off by me.

"—you and Rachel fought and got banned from the dance." I continued.

"Yeah." She said it with a very sad tone in her voice.

She changed the subject quickly after that. "So…. Uh, are we friends?" she asks, the tone in her voice was surprising, like she'd been rehearsing the line for broadway.

"Friends." I say.

I got up from my work and went to her. I put up a smile in my face. For once, I was actually friends with the girl I like.

"Friends." She repeats, then holds out her hand, wanting to shake mine. Like a corporate deal or something.

But I didn't shake her hand. Instead, I hugged her. So tight, that I she was taken by surprise, then her face looked like a very ripe apple again. So red.

I released her from my hug, but before she said anything, she hugged me back. One word came out of her mouth as she hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" I ask.

"For everything."

I've never seen her this happy in her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #12<strong>_

**Yes, I'm sorry that it was still a short chapter, but anyways,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Next chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love…..<p>

_Chapter 13: Goodbye._

_That's all I can say for now. You'll be surprised in this chapter._


	13. Goodbye

**CHAPTER 13**

_Goodbye_

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>Today in school...<p>

Things are either going great, or going bad. On Annabeth's side, things were going great. Annabeth was about to introduce me to her friends, and yes. Me and Annabeth were friends now. On Rachel's side, she's still ignoring me. I don't know what I did to make a girl like her snap, but it ached my heart that she was ignoring me.

I was holding my tray, in the cafeteria, during lunch, going to my lonely table as usual. But before I could reach it, Annabeth sat at her own table with her friends and waved her hand at me, gesturing me to go sit with her and her friends. I was nervous, since I didn't want to hang out with Annabeth's friends. I figured they would disapprove of me.

Knowing nothing to do, I just go to her table. Some of her friends were looking at me, frowning. Some were smiling, some were giggling. What a day.

I arrive at their table and sit beside Annabeth. Every one of her friends was staring at me, then Annabeth realized she didn't do a proper introduction. "Oh, I'm sorry guys. I forgot. This is Percy. Percy Jackson."

Not knowing what to do, I simply say a simple. "Hi." And wave my hand at them.

"Wow, Annabeth. You're friend looks….. hot." The girl named Piper says as she studies me. Wow. I rarely get a compliment from another girl besides Annabeth and Rachel and there's this other girl, and the compliment she says was I was 'hot.' Annabeth glared at Piper, like she was jealous, which she obviously was.

"Anyway, Percy, this is –" I interrupt her.

"Piper McLean." I said. "I remember. Captain of the cheerleading squad?" I ask.

Piper says nothing, but simply looks at me like a trophy and winks at me. "Stop that, Piper." Annabeth warns her.

"I was playing with him." Piper points at me as she tells Annabeth. "I knew it. You're getting jealous." Piper giggles at her.

"So what if I am?" Annabeth proclaims. This was seriously getting awkward. Believe me, if this happened to you, don't get excited.

"Hi, I'm Thalia." The punk-themed girl says, shaking my hand she reached out hers. "Hi. Percy." I reply.

"Annabeth wasn't lying…. You are HOT." The tall built girl said to me. "Oh, by the way, I'm Clarisse." She received her own glare from Annabeth. I really don't want these girls complimenting my looks. It sounds weird. And I seriously don't need Annabeth getting jealous again.

"Uh, guys—I mean, gals. Let's just eat, okay?"

And we did.

The girls talked about Annabeth mentioning me all the time, which didn't really help my awkward mood and Annabeth talked about school gossip and each of the girl's crush and a one last minute introduction from a girl named Bianca. I knew her, since she's Nico's sister, my teammate at the swim team.

All was good. All was good. Until something blew my mind.

It was Rachel. She still looked beautiful, and she was approaching the table we sat on. She looked sad. You'd think if she saw Annabeth ever again that she'd beat her up, but as she approached our table, she was really frowning.

"Hey." She simply says, standing, looking at me with those sad eyes.

Annabeth twitched and then gave her a really, really mean look. "Um, excuse me, but what are YOU doing here?" said, clearing her throat. I was a bit mad at her, like how can she be mean at Rachel at a time like this? I mean, look at her face. She was really distraught.

But as always, Rachel ignored Annabeth, then turned to me.

"Can we talk? In private?" she asked, with a lot of calmness in her voice.

I didn't hesitate. I just replied "Sure."

I gave Annabeth and her friends a short look and excused myself. "Sorry, guys. But I gotta go. I'll be back in a while." I said, not even bothering to look at their expressions.

I stood up and followed Rachel to the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>The school parking lot was actually the most private place in the entire school, but only me and Rachel seemed to be using it as a place to talk about privacy. Rachel then gestured me to stop walking. To begin our little talk.<p>

"Hey, Red, if it's about Annabeth—" I start to say, but she interrupts me just as quick.

"No. It's not about Annabeth. It's about…. Something else." She says, her voice feeling guilty as she scratched her hair.

"What is it, Red?" I ask, then I realized that it was a stupid question. "Is it about what you said, because if before you even apologize, I already forgive yo—"

"No, no, no. It's about something else. Just hear me out for a sec, okay, Perce?" she asks. Then she took out an envelope in her hand, and it was stamped with the logo of scarlet red, with the logo watermarking a big letter "A&C"

And it was already opened.

I took out the letter, and I read it from top to bottom.

_Dear, Mr. & Mrs. Dare,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your daughter, __Rachel Elizabeth Dare_, _has been accepted to enter at Dr. Carf's Arts and Crafts Academy. Please respond immediately if you would like to confirm your daughter's registration, as term has already begun._

_Hoping you well, Dalia Oakens, Head Mistress._

Then I realized it.

Rachel was going to Dr. Carf's. An art academy for girls located at Canada. She was moving. To another country. To another school. I hadn't expected this. I gave her back the letter, and then she looks at me hard.

"And now you know." She simply says.

"I—don't know what to say." I say to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I'm going away. I know you got it figured out now, with Annabeth and you finally working out…" tears formed in her eyes. "… and me being just a girl who would meet the handsome Percy Jackson."

I hadn't realized it one bit, but Rachel liked me. She actually did, and now she's having a hard time telling me it's hard for her to leave home.

I'm telling you, I was starting to get sad. Rachel's been my first friend in school for years ever since Grover. And now, I really am gonna miss her.

"I don't want any crappy goodbyes." Rachel proclaims. Then she pecked a kiss on my lips. My body was feeling really warm. I blushed, but I didn't get over being sad. "That's the only thing I can leave you with, Percy. Remember me, okay?"

"Wait! When are you leaving?" I asked, still blushing.

"Tomorrow. Bye." And that was how quick she was. Simple as that. She left to go back to school.

I was having a mix of emotions right now. Rachel was leaving. And that was the last time I was gonna see her. I sat at the pavement, putting down my head over my palms. I was definitely gonna miss her. And that kiss….

Annabeth came out of a large tree. Apparently, she'd been eavesdropping and spying on us talking, but I didn't care. I stood up, still feeling sad that Rachel was gone. Annabeth ran up to me, with the same expression: sadness and pity. She hugged me so quick, and whispered something to my ear.

"I'm sorry." She was trying to comfort me about the fact that Rachel was gone.

She rested her head in my shoulder, but instead of my usual embarrassment, I needed a hug from Annabeth badly. And I got it. Even though her presence was simply soothing, one thing popped up in my mind: Even though we've only gotten real close to each other in 3 days, it felt like 3 years.

Rachel was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #13<strong>_

**THAT CHAPTER SENT MY BROTHER TO TEARS. TOO BAD.**

**Anyways, guys. LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**REEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!**

**Thanks. REVIEW, Please!**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love<p>

_Chapter 14: ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

_? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? You'll see._


	14. Regain

**SURPRISE CHAPTER! ~ThatGeekFromTatooine**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

_Regain_

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>"You guys were never meant to be." Annabeth tells me.<p>

That's when we stop talking.

Here I am, with Annabeth, crossing my arms in a railing at the top of the Empire State Building, at the top floor, looking out to New York's skyline. It was Annabeth who forced me to come here. She told me whenever she had a bad day, she would come here at the top, relax and think about the things that had happened. She said it would make you feel better about losing someone. She told me she went here when her mom died, and it made her feel better.

She was right.

I know, it's a bit scary at the top floor of the Empire State Building, but if you got a fear of heights, I don't recommend you coming here. But if not, then this is definitely the best place for a picnic if you wanna have one.

Me and Annabeth were side to side, looking out at the New York City horizon. We just stay quiet and don't talk, because, it's pretty hard to take in how beautiful the big apple is if all you do is just talk.

But Annabeth was really trying to engage me in a conversation.

"Hey. How are ya?" she asks. She was actually a bit shy, so it was a bit awkward starting a conversation in that.

"I'm fine." I simply reply.

"Oh…. Okay." She stops. AWKWARD.

But I didn't feel any better from what she had said earlier. "What do you mean we were 'never meant to be'?" I asked.

"Look, Percy." She turns to me, then explains. "Look at you. You're…. uh,…" she starts trailing off, but I try to let her continue.

"Just say it without being shy." I reply with a stern voice.

"You're handsome." She says, which made my cheeks blush a little, but I gestured for her to continue.

"Handsome. Not to mention HOT. You're nice to everyone. You see the good in people even though it's obviously not there. You try to be nice to the people who are mean to you. And you try to help people who need help. Like that girl in the library."

I took that in as a huge compliment. It's not as often that you get a compliment from the girl you have a crush on. But she wasn't even finished yet.

"Unlike Rachel. She's snooty, mean, not to mention ugly—" I didn't let her finish.

"Ugly? You think I'd ever get attracted to her if she was ugly? And you think I'd ever get attracted to her if she's MEAN?" I accusingly ask.

"I don't know what you see in her." She replies with her angry face.

"What I see? Is a beautiful, nice, red-headed girl. She's just plainly misunderstood. You don't know her like I do." I tell her.

"I've known her for 8 years." She replies with confidence. "You've known her for 3 days."

"Were both of you ever really close?" I said to her with confidence.

As much as it sounds, Rachel and Annabeth have been arch-rivals since, oh, before I even had a crush on her. Sure, they knew each other much longer than I knew Rachel, but isn't Annabeth a little biased? I mean, she always hated Rachel, never having the chance to see who she really is, so why bother?

The question I asked her wasn't answered. She just looks down on the floor and tries to not look at me, ashamed of herself.

"Told ya." I tell her, giving her a grin and a wink in the eye.

She grins back and then goes back to her angry phase.

"I still don't know why you like her." She replies with a really stern tone.

"Don't be jealous." I say with my own stern voice.

"I'm not jealous"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes. You. Are."

"NO, I'm. NOT!"

Her face was really red right now, and all I can falter is a laugh. Just shows how cute she is when she's mad.

"Fine! I am." She says as she crosses her arms. "A bit." She rolls her eyes. "God, I didn't really know you're a bit annoying." A hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't even know I was hot. Because I'm really not." I replied. Hope to be.

"Well according to no one. Except Piper. And Clarisse. And Bianca. And Thalia." She adds. I let out a laugh. I didn't really know I was 'hot', but I don't really know how girls talk about it. Girls are misunderstood creatures.

"And YOU apparently. And Rachel." I add to her suggestions.

"Well, you are." I could see a hint of embarrassment in her face as she said that.

"I still don't know why you had a crush on me." I say with confidence. How confident was I today? THIS CONFIDENT. She likes me, and I like her. So why not?

"Why do you ask the most awkward questions? EVER?" She asks with a tone of complain in her voice.

I do that. Sometimes.

"Because I don't want cryptive questions. I want the truth." I say with confidence. YET AGAIN!

"You want the truth?" she asks.

"Oh yeah I want the truth." I reply.

"I love you."

Those words echoed in my head over and over again, until she kisses me full on the lips. And here I was, forgetting who the hell I am and just get engulfed in the kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #14<strong>_

_**Sorry for the annoying short chapters.**_

**So the voting process is really finished. Annabeth vs. Rachel. Annabeth won. Not surprised. Anyway, Next chapter is probably tomorrow. So you can just wait. I need a haircut. My birthday's coming! It's this Saturday!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!**

**Thank you for yer support!**

* * *

><p>Next on: The More You Hate, The More You Love….<p>

_Chapter 15: Confession_

Percy gets a confession from a girl. And it's not who you think it is.


End file.
